An object of the invention is to provide apparatus for the formation of ice, frost or rime inside various containers or hollow bodies, more particularly drinking-glasses. For this purpose, it has been contemplated to use the principle of the release and spraying of a gas in a liqid state which is maintained in this condition in a bottle or tank by means of a compression.
In accordance with a first characteristic, the apparatus includes a bottle or tank containing, under pressure therein, a gas in the liquid state which is expelled by means of a dipping tube or by turning over the bottle or by any other means allowing the 100% liquid state, through a valve, the liquid being held at the bottom of the bottle by the gas formed within the unfilled part of said bottle; the gas in the liquid state being released after actuating a closing tap by a nozzle means such as one or more capillaries having at a time the action of a lagging device, of a heat exchanger and of a reducing valve, and capable of causing the discharge in a final deal liquid-gaseous state into an expansion chamber formed by the inside walls of the container or hollow body disposed on a plate to cause hereby the internal cooling of the latter and the formation of the frost by reason of the settling of the vapours contained within the air on the external walls.
According to a further characteristic of an alternative embodiment, a profiled and squared support can be adapted directly beneath the plate of a bar by means of screw jacks, while the vertical boss thereof permits owing to its opening the free sliding of the stem of a mobile table which is returned to the upper position by a coil spring and receives directly the container to be frosted, the direct discharge of the gas into the nozzle or diffusing means being permitted by a valve integral with the support through an adjustable and swivelling lever, the upper end of the nozzle or diffusing means extending through the support and being coupled directly to the axial part of the mobile table provided with a gasket for the direct diffusion of the gas in a liquid-gazeous state into the container.
According to a further characteristic of the alternative embodiment, the distributing valve is established with a piston having at the end a closing ring for co-operation with an annular opening which is is in communication with the nozzle or diffusing means, said piston being returned automatically to the closing position by means of elastic washers.
According to a further characteristic of the alternative embodiment, the distributing valve is in communication with a manifold which is directly connected either to the gas supply bottle or to any safety and connected device.
According to a further characteristic of the alternative embodiment, the assembly of the profiled support together with the equipment thereof is enclosed by a housing body with at the bottom a discharge snout for the droplets of liquid, said housing body being secured by means of its collar to the lower part of the plate of the bar.